The Long Lost Brothers
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Tempo and Ash just realize that they are brothers. What they also learn is about their past, parents, and the war. Rating may go up due to violence.
1. The Discovery

**Hello! This my first Pokémon and HarmoKnight story! Enjoy! (I don't own them!)**

* * *

_"I remember him, he would like to play with me and be with me and even like me as company." -Melodiangrl (ME!)_

* * *

Tempo was just walking up the path with his rabbit Tappy, "What is this place Tappy?" Tappy looked at his owner, "Well... I just wanted to go here." Tempo got ready, it was time for comeback training. He ran and ran until, he saw a balloon shaped like a the balls they use to carry pokemon in. He stopped to looked at it, "Now, where have I seen that before?"

Ash was flying in the hot air balloon with Pikachu, "Wow, look at the view Pikachu!" Pikachu looked at the ground, there he saw a figure that looked familiar. "Pika!" Ash had heard him, "What is it?" He grabbed a telescope and saw a boy practicing what looked like kung fu, "Hmmm... Where have a seen a guy like that before?" The more he thought the more both of them got curious. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Alright let's land!" Ash said.

Tempo tried his best to practice, but kept thinking about the balloon. _Where have I seen that before? _"Tempo look out!" Tappy had exclaimed. It was too late the pig/drum-like creature ran him over. "AH!" He soon got up and brushed off the dust, "That kind of hurt." Tappy looked at the sky, "Hey! What's that?" Tempo looked up and saw the same exact balloon that he saw earlier coming towards the ground. About 2 minuets later the balloon settled down, there Tempo saw Ash and Pikachu get out of the balloon. "Wow," Ash said, "I've never seen this place before!" Tempo ran over to them, "Who are you?" Ash turned around to realize that another boy and a rabbit had came to greet them. "Hi! I'm As-" Ash got cut off when he looked up and saw Tempo's face, "I ment to say was I'm Ash. Have we met? Sorry, but you look familiar." Ash kept going on and on, "Oh, I'm Tempo. I don't know that we've met, but you do look familiar." Both Pikachu and Tappy gasped, "How about we go to Master Woodwind? He might know what to do. Come on!" Both of them soon went to Woodwind village.

Master Woodwind sat there and played the flute. The soothing sound helped him calm, "Master Woodwind," Tappy said, making the master jump as a respond, "We have company, long lost company." Master Woodwind got up and followed Tappy to see Ash and Pikachu there. Also, to see Tempo covered in dust. "Who are you?" the master had asked. Ash bowed, "I'm Ash and this is my pokemon, Pikachu." Master Woodwind looked at Tempo and Ash. "Uh... Why are looking at us like that?" Tempo asked. The old master's eyes widened when he realized who Ash really is, "The brothers have been united at long last." Both Tempo and Ash exchanged glances, "Brothers? How?" Both of them were bewildered. "Yes. You two are long lost brothers. Separated during the age of four." They exchanged glances again, "WHAT!?"


	2. History

**Anyone here? *Cricket noises* Hello?**

* * *

_"Being related to someone does not change anything at all!" -Melodiangrl_

* * *

Ash looked at Tempo, then at Woodwind. "How is that possible?" Tempo nodded his head in agreement. The elderly man stoked his beard, and let out a sigh. "Your parents died shortly after your forth birthday. Harmony, both your mother and my daughter, married Lee. Their ceremony was a year before the war, the saddest war ever." Both Tempo and Ash tried, but couldn't remember anything about their parents or about their past. The elderly man continued, "The war was tragic, it was the war between the Melodians and the Rythemics. Your mother was pregnant with you two when the war started, she wanted to fight in the war but couldn't. A good friend of her, Lyra, took her place." Tempo then widened his eyes, "Wait, so Lyra was a friend of our mom's?" Woodwind nodded and continued, "When Lee, your father, was injured you were both ready to be born. Lyra had helped him limp to the cottage, there both of you were born. The problem was that the Rythemics ambushed the cottage, there my wife/your grandmother was killed. She risked her life for you two, Harmony, me, and Lee. I never pictured that day that she would die before me." But before the elderly man said anything more, the phone had rung. After Woodwind left both Ash and Tempo exchanged glances, "I wonder if it's true." Ash said. Then a familiar voice surprised them, "It is, and I know. I saw it myself." Both boys turned around and saw that it was Tappy, with Pikachu right next to him. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Tempo asked. Tappy looked at him and sighed, "I thought you would want to go to that place." Other than Tempo Ash looked confused, "What place?" Pikachu looked at Tappy as to say 'Way to go Ace!'. Tappy then looked at him and shrugged. Then turned to Tempo and Ash, "Harmony protected this special pokemon named Meloetta. She wanted both of you to someday protect Meloetta too." Tempo looked really confused, but Ash looked excited, "Wow! You know I did meet Meloetta once." Tempo looked at his new brother with huge eyes, "Wow, you accomplished more than me!" Ash looked down and blushed, "Actually, you did more than me. You defeated Gargan!" Tempo then looked at Ash and then looked at the ground, "You know what? Your not that bad." Ash then looked at Tempo, "You are not that bad either." Woodwind then came in the room, "It's time to go to the place." Both boys high fived, while Tappy and Pikachu smiled. "What are we waiting for," Tappy said, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry if this is short! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Masumi

Pikachu, Tappy, Tempo and Ash walked out of Tempo's house to... well wherever they were going. "How much longer till we get there?" Tempo asked. Tappy and Pikachu exchanged glances, "Well, it will take a while." Ash looked at Tempo, "Meloetta is a music Pokemon you know." Tempo looked at Ash, "Really? Is it special or something for it to be hidden?" Ash nodded, Pikachu and Tappy rolled their eyes. "We must be here soon. I feel it." Tappy said. "Pika! Pika pika!" Pikachu said. "WHAT?! They moved the place?!" Pikachu nodded. Ash then remembered, "Oh yeah. I think we should find a way to get to the place." Tappy's eyes lit up, "I know how!" Tappy then pulled out a blue cell phone, "This is Lyra's. Don't tell her!" Tempo nodded, Tappy then dialed the number. Ash though got into deep thought, "Who is this Lyra person Tempo?" Tempo then looked at Ash, "Some slut that's friends with our mom. She thinks I like her, but I don't." Ash then raised his eyebrow, "Why are you calling her that?" Tempo then rolled his eyes and sighed, "She practically naked. And who wants to stare at a naked woman?" Ash then look at him, "What pervert doesn't?" Both brothers went into laughter. Tappy looked at the two, "Ok, they told us and what's with calling Lyra a hoe?" Tappy then got into thought, "Oh my melody. That's so true!" All three cracked up to their jokes on Lyra. "You dudes are right! She's a big slut! Totally! If you had to date someone Tempo, you would do way better than her!" Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Pika pika." Everyone looked at Pikachu, "But it's true!" Soon the four then finally showed up to the special place. "Wow," Ash said, "The place where they keep Meloetta!" Tempo's eyes widened, it was nothing like he ever seen. Tappy knocked on the door, "It's us." The door opened, all of them stepped in. "Well well well, isn't it the kids of Harmony and Lee." Both of them looked up to see a woman that both of them have never seen before. She had lightly tanned skin, light red hair and emerald eyes. "I'm Masumi. You must be Tempo and Ash. I've heard if your adventures. Both of you have loyal sidekicks and a lot of courage." Both Pikachu and Tappy scowled when Masumi said sidekick. "Are you two here to see Meloetta," Masumi said, "Because she is here. Hee hee, where else can she be?" Tempo raised his eyebrow, Masumi was an intern the age of 14. "Somethings suspicious about her, I feel it." Ash looked at his brother, "How? She so far is as innocent as true as Lyra is a slut." Tempo elbowed Ash, "That's the point! She is acting innocent so we can let our guard down!" Masumi walked towards the boys, "Meloetta is here. I'll lead you to her." Both boys nodded, they followed Masumi to a room. "This is the room where Meloetta is at. You two can step inside." Both Tempo and Ash stepped inside as Masumi followed, inside Meloetta squealed with joy to see Ash. "Hey Meloetta," Ash said, "This is my brother, Tempo." Meloetta raised an eyebrow, 'they look nothing alike. How can they be brothers?' Tempo waved hello and Meleotta waved back, soon Tappy and Pikachu walked in. Masumi smiled as Tappy and Pikachu strepped in, "You two should be well aquanted soon." "Pika!" Pikachu said. Tappy looked at Meloetta, "Hi... remember me? I'm... Tappy." Meloetta smiled then turned to Tappy, both Meloetta and Tappy froze. "Tappy? Tappy?" Tempo said. Ash shrugged and turned to Tempo, "Do you still have suspicions of Masumi?" Tempo turned to Ash, "I don't know. So far her niceness looks a little cheesy. Other than that I don't know." Masumi then butted in, "What cha guys talkin about?" Both Tempo and Ash exchanged glances, "Nothing."


End file.
